Bantam Dismot
At any given time, ten or so dismots are wandering around the castle. These companions move in flocks and go anywhere they please. They are extremely vain birds, with much of their time dedicated to preening. Truthfully, they have beautiful plumage, but their attitudes can be a bit much at times. To add to this, dismots are not afraid of any animal. They'll even wander in front of dragons, giving them a disdainful glance as they pass by. It's not hard to befriend a dismot. Kind words will attract their attention, as well as treats. Their diets consist of insects and seeds, their favorite of which is corn. Dismots will flock over to anyone with corn, flapping their wings excitedly and cackling loudly. It is fortunate that these birds are too small to do any damage, though no doubt they would if they could. As it is, they can give a mean peck, and fly into people's faces. Though they have large wings, dismots are not skilled fliers. They take to their air only for fun, and very rarely. They cannot fly very high, but they have no need to. Every animal knows better than to attack a dismot, for they have the irritating tendency to come back to life and harass their attacker forever. This unique magic is ultimately rather useless, as dismots are not good in battle, and do not care for adventuring. Interestingly enough, dismots will still die of old age. Egg This egg is a plain white, and smooth to the touch. Hatchling It is extremely important not to bring a dismot hatchling inside. They can produce ear splitting shrieks, and once allowed somewhere, will return there again and again. As for training these birds, it's pointless. They do exactly as they like, despite any threats. Dismot hatchlings know just how cute they are, too, and use it to their advantage. They are soft, fluffy things, yellow or gray in color. Until they reach adulthood, it's impossible to tell what colors they will become. Adult As dismot companions approach adulthood, their feathers change dramatically. These birds have many color variations, each one lovely in its own way. From tan to cream to black, their plumage is remarkable. As for differentiating between males and females, it's quite simple. Males have longer tail feathers and bright red combs on the tops of their heads. The two are equals in intelligence and strength, and get along quite well. Dismots move in flocks, with one male generally ruling over the others. These groups move around the castle, but are usually found in one particular place. A large area close to The Keep has been set aside just for these companions. There, one can find numerous structures. These structures are created to house the dismots, and are made out of wood. They range from miniature houses to plain wooden boxes, with a few small castles thrown in as well. Dismots are attracted to anything that has been painted a bright color, and are extremely protective of their homes. Anyone unfamiliar to these companions had best not come near, unless they are toting a large sack of corn. Even with a ready supply of treats, no one can make dismots go exploring. They are not the brightest of companions, and get lost easily. Breeding Additional Information * No. 399 * Obtained from the Stream during Easter 2013 * Released: March 31, 2013 * Artist: Glasswalker * Dimorphism: Males have longer tail feathers and bright red combs on the tops of their heads. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Special Category:Spring event Category:Birds Category:Poultry Category:Dismots